Le chemin des voix
by Petit Ver Dodu
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Ron lorsqu'il abandonne Harry et Hermione, ses émotions mises à vif par le médaillon?


Me voilà seul. J'erre comme une âme en peine. Mon âme est restée là-bas, avec eux. Je suis pourtant déterminé à ne pas céder. Il fait maintenant nuit noire. Ce changement d'atmosphère me fait réaliser que je suis resté seul, immobile et songeur, assis sur un rocher, le regard vide fixé sur la mer, au bas de la falaise. Les vagues s'agitent violemment et le vent forcit : je frissonne...

\- Allez, il faut bouger, Ron ! Tu es resté ici trop longtemps...

Me parler ainsi à moi-même me donne du courage. Je me lève lentement, mais avec détermination.

\- Je ne les ai pas abandonnés ! m'indignè-je.

Depuis que je les ai quittés, je fais tout pour me convaincre que je n'e suis pas un traître et que je ne les laisse pas tomber. Je jure sur l'honneur que mon départ ne sera pas inutile, et que je vais tout faire pour les aider, même si je suis seul, loin d'eux !

Oui... Seul... Loin d'eux... Ces paroles font écho dans ma tête, mais je décide de les mettre de côté et je commence à marcher. Seul mon cœur me guide, vers un horizon qui m'est encore inconnu mais qui, j'en suis certain, nous mènera à la victoire. La plus grande victoire que le monde des sorciers vivrait : celle d'une guerre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et moi, Ron, le dernier fils d'une grande famille de rouquins misérables, je ferai partie des héros de cette guerre !

Une brindille casse soudain et me sort de ma rêverie. La panique me gagne très vite.

"Vite... se cacher... vite ! Courir... vite... plus vite... toujours plus vite ! Esquiver... courir encore... sauter... survivre !"

Survivre... Tel est mon unique but à cet instant, le corps en fuite, le cœur ailleurs, le cerveau dans les jambes et l'estomac dans les talons. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je me contente de faire depuis que je connais Harry : survivre... Et pourtant, là, je suis seul, et je réalise à quel point il paraît facile d'échapper à la mort quand Harry et Hermione sont à mes côtés ! Hermione a l'intelligence, et Harry... il a toujours eu un don pour se tirer des plus mauvais pas, et c'est une chance parce qu'il est l'Élu ! Je n'ose pas imaginer vers quel drame on courrait si Neville avait été l'Élu !

Je continue à courir un moment avant de réaliser que je pollue mes pensées en songeant à mes amis.

"Ce que tu peux être bête ! Pourquoi courir ?! Utilise la magie, sombre crétin !"

Cette voix si douce et si mélodieuse... c'est... c'est... c'est sa voix ! Je dois la suivre... toujours... ne pas la perdre...

\- Attends... Guide-moi ! Reviens... suppliè-je dans un souffle, en vain.

Je transplane, les larmes aux yeux et du vague à l'âme.

Elle m'a guidé. Elle m'a dit quoi faire. Comme si elle était là, à mes côtés, sa main sur mon épaule. Le froid et la peur ne me dictaient que de courir, bêtement ! Mais elle, elle était là, tout près. Elle est toujours là : elle est la lumière en moi et sa voix coule dans mes veines comme une eau de vie qui rend invincible et immortel !

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête alors que j'entoure le campement de sortilèges de protection divers et variés. Toutes ces précautions me rappellent la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec ma famille et... Harry et... Hermione...

Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux, que je fais mourir en passant ma main sur mon visage. Maintenant que je suis en sécurité, une seule chose importe : reprendre des forces et poursuivre la quête... notre quête ! Je ne serai pas un héros en restant là, à pleurnicher devant une petite tente misérable !

Plus fort, physiquement tout du moins, c'est au petit matin que je me dirige vers la ville la plus proche afin de trouver un magasin. Je ne connais pas la plupart des produits moldus, et je maîtrise mal leur monnaie. La caissière me regarde d'abord avec étonnement, puis, me voyant planté comme une grande asperge devant des pièces de monnaie qui ne m'évoquent absolument rien, elle claque la langue avec agacement. Je déverse le contenu de mon porte-monnaie d'argent moldu devant elle, et elle prend ce dont elle a besoin. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait laissé de la monnaie moldue dans ma veste... mais dommage qu'elle, ou Harry, n'aie pas été là pour payer !

Ce moment de casse-tête terminé, je m'installe sur un banc de la place du village. Il est plein de neige et je suis transi de froid, mais je sais que je ne peux pas m'offrir mieux et que c'est le plus confortable que je puisse trouver pour manger : hors de question de retourner sur mes pas et de remonter la tente au risque de me faire capturer, en plus, je n'ai pas totalement récupéré de ma course effrénée d'hier ! Et sincèrement, je pense que c'est dans le village, entouré de moldus, que je suis le plus en sécurité, en admettant évidemment que je n'utilise pas la magie et me comporte "normalement".

C'est au moment de mordre dans un sandwich jambon-beurre peu alléchant que j'ai une idée de génie.

\- Je sais comment les aider ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! m'exclamè-je et me tapant le front de la paume de la main.

Depuis mon départ, c'est la première fois que je ne suis pas mon cœur et mon instinct mais ma raison.

Un temps interminable s'est écoulé depuis mon coup de génie. Ça fait un sacré bout d'éternité que je prépare mon plan. Tout se passe comme prévu, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, sachant qu'à l'accoutumée, ce sont toujours Hermione et Harry qui ont des idées de génie ! Si tout se passe comme je m'y attends, je pourrais enfin les retrouver... tous ! Famille, amis, et... elle ! Je pourrais entendre sa voix pour de vrai ! Et revoir son si joli sourire,, au lieu de l'imaginer ! Mais ce n'était que dans ma tête que sa voix me pleurait si souvent en murmurant mon prénom... Et alors, mon cœur pleurait à l'unisson, sans pouvoir la bercer de mots tendres et réconfortants !

"Aah, quel calvaire que son absence !"

\- Mione, ooh Mione... tu me manques tant ! Et Harry aussi, bien sûr...

Murmurer ainsi me fait rire nerveusement, et me sentir fou ! Pourtant, il m'arrive si souvent de lui parler tout bas, avec le sentiment que son cœur m'écoute, même si ses oreilles ne sont pas là pour m'entendre ni son cerveau pour me comprendre. Mais cette fois, au lieu de me morfondre et de pleurer à chaudes larmes en prononçant son prénom, je dois me concentrer sur ma mission.

Quand je suis parti, Harry était plus obsédé par la recherche des horcruxes et du moyen de les détruire que par la quête des Reliques de la Mort, qui est tout aussi essentielle à notre victoire... à sa victoire... et à sa survie ! Il s'est entêté avec ce fichu médaillon et il en est devenu sot ! S'il n'a pas les trois Reliques lors de son combat contre Voldemort, il signe sa défaite mais aussi sa mort ! S'il n'a pas détruit tous les horcruxes mais qu'il a les trois Reliques, il ne tue pas Voldemort, mais il assure sa survie et ne fait que remettre sa victoire à plus tard !

C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la quête des Reliques de la Mort, à mes risques et périls. Cela leur permetra de se concentrer uniquement sur les horcruxes et leur destruction.

Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai tout fait rater, et je me suis retrouvé dans une situation plus que périlleuse. Des jours et des jours de travail pour un fiasco total ! Non, mais quel raté je fais !

Déprimé, j'ai "élu domicile" au même endroit plus longtemps que prévu, et me voilà à me lamenter sur mon sort, dans la tente de moldu ridicule que j'ai du dégoter après m'être séparé de Harry et d'Hermione. Ah, je plains les moldus ! Aucune cheminée dans leurs tentes ! Aucun fourneau ! Et moi, misérable sorcier que je suis, je n'ai même pas le courage de bouger un minimum la main pour me servir de ma baguette magique : Hermione... et Harry aussi... ne sont plus là pour me donner l'envie de me battre pour notre monde, et je ressens plus que jamais au fond de moi que je suis un moins que rien et un incapable, alors à quoi bon utiliser la magie pour vivre dans un minimum de conforte ?! C'est au fond d'un trou, froid, dur et poreux, qu'est ma place !

J'e suis vraiment au fond de l'abîme, et sur le point de sombrer de manière définitive, jouant avec le Déluminateur que Dumbledore m'avait légué tout en écoutant la radio, lorsque je l'entends. D'abord, j'e crois que tout se passe dans ma tête torturée par le manque de sa présence à mes côtés, comme d'habitude. Je réalise vite que, chaque fois, je me donnais moi-même des conseils en me représentant sa voix dans ma tête pour avoir confiance. Cette fois, ce qu'elle dit n'a rien à voir avec ce que je fais en cet instant : elle a dit mon nom, certes, mais elle a enchaîné en parlant d'une baguette, et je n'ai pas saisi tous les mots, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas dans ma tête que ça se passe !

Je comprend vite que la voix vient du Déluminateur et je l'actionne. Je vois une boule lumineuse, bleuâtre et qui semble vibrer, comme la lumière autour d'un portoloin. Je la rejoins et elle... elle entre en moi, au niveau de mon cœur ! Si je n'étais pas sorcier, je me croirais bon à enfermer !

Je sais... je sais ce que je dois faire ! Je sais qu'elle va me mener où je dois être, cette boule bleue ! Je sais que ma place est auprès de Harry et d'Hermione, et pas seul à me lamenter ! Ma place n'est ni dans l'ombre de mes frères, ni dans la pénombre sous une petite tente de moldu misérable dont aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne voudrait !

Sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, focalisé sur l'excitation qui gagnait mon cœur, je transplane et me retrouve sur le flanc d'une colline. Ils sont tout proche ! Je sais qu'ils sont tout proche !

La question est de savoir où... Ils sont cachés par des sorts de protection, alors autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cependant, je ne perds pas l'espoir de les retrouver.

Cela fait des heures et des heures que je les appelle dans l'obscurité. Cela m'épuise et me décourage. J'arrête de m'égosiller et je m'allonge dans mon sac de couchage en attendant de les voir subitement apparaître, au moment où ils devront démonter leur tente... Leur tente... Avant, c'était notre tente...

Je soupire : ils me manquent et je me déteste toujours autant de les avoir laissés. Avant, je masquais ma culpabilité par de la colère envers eux. Maintenant j'ai compris. En fait, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses au moment même où je suis parti. Et j'en ai compris une multitudes d'autres quand la boule bleue est entrée en moi. Dumbledore a eu raison de me léguer le Déluminateur, et je ne lui ai pas fait honneur en jouant avec. Il n'est pas étonnant que j'aie exaspéré Harry et Hermione avec ça ! Dumbledore savait que je les abandonnerais ! Il savait aussi que je leur serai éternellement fidèle et que je retournerai vers eux un jour ou l'autre ! Avant, je le prenais pour un vieux fou, maintenant, je le prends pour un génie et il aurait été meilleur en professeur de Divination que Trelawney !

J'ai l'impression que j'attends depuis deux éternités. Et au final, ils n'ont jamais pointé le bout de leur nez. J'actionne une nouvelle fois le Déluminateur. La boule bleue est de retour et entre à nouveau en moi. Une fois de plus, je sais où les trouver ! Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas excité, je suis las et terre à terre. La boule bleue me dirige vers eux, mais c'est à l'incapable que je suis de les trouver !

J'atterris dans une forêt. Cette fois, je n'appelle pas sans arrêt au point de me briser la voix. Je me contente d'attendre que l'un d'eux se montre. Et ma patience est payante. J'aperçois le patronus de Harry. Il est étrange, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment dire en quoi. Harry apparait peu après. Je les suis.

Cet imbécile vient de sauter dans une marre gelée ! Non mais quel abruti ! Il ne remonte pas à la surface ! Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et je saute à l'eau à mon tour. Je plisse les yeux pour voir sous l'eau du mieux que je peux. Je suis ébloui par une sorte de reflet. Je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce que c'est, mais je perçois la silhouette de Harry. Je me dirige vers le reflet.

Ce fichu médaillon est en train d'étrangler Harry ! Ce satané Voldemort est décidément pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Même un seul morceau de son âme s'acharne à vouloir tuer Harry ! Il tient vraiment à l'immortalité, celui-là !

Harry perd connaissance avant que j'arrive jusqu'à lui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'arrive à persuader mon cerveau que ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer et qu'il pourra le faire autant qu'il veut quand on sera hors de l'eau.

Le plus vite que je peux, sachant que Harry est inconscient et qu'il faut aussi prendre l'épée de Gryffondor, je nous ramène à la surface.

L'air entre en masse dans mes poumons et je suffoque. Fichue ironie du sort : c'est sous l'eau que je manquais d'air !

Nous sommes étendus dans la neige. Mais il faut que je trouve la force de me redresser. Sachant Harry aux portes de la mort, c'est facile de me motiver. Avec un grognement de rage, je me jette sur le médaillon et, non sans difficulté, je le retire du cou de mon meilleur ami.

Harry ne se relève pas, et j'aurais paniqué s'il n'avait pas porté une main tremblante à son cou, là où le médaillon avait tenté de l'étrangler.

La soulagement de le voir bouger fait très vite place à une certaine colère, non pas contre Harry lui-même mais contre son imprudence. Après tout, il savait très bien tous les désastres que peut causer ce fichu médaillon !

\- Tu... es... dingue, ou quoi? dis-je d'une voix pantelante, toujours un peu suffoquant.

Soudain Harry fait preuve d'une énergie insoupçonnable, sachant qu'il a failli mourir, et il se met debout, vacillant et frissonnant.

L'épée dans une main et le médaillon dans l'autre, je le regarde avec une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage, puis je lève le médaillon à hauteur d'yeux.

\- Par tous les diables, haletè-je, pourquoi n'as-tu pas enlevé cette chose avant de plonger ?

Harry ne me répond pas et se contente de se rhabiller en me dévisageant, comme s'il craignait que je ne sois qu'une vision qui disparaîtrait aussitôt qu'il aurait détourné les yeux de moi.

Alors que Harry me demande si c'est moi qui ai envoyé la biche, alors que je croyais que c'était son cerf ! je ne peux m'empêcher de me répéter en boucle dans ma tête que je les ai enfin retrouvés. En plus, je réalise que je ne suis pas le garçon inutile de la bande que je croyais être : j'ai sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami, mais surtout de l'Élu. Je suis déjà un héros, car sans Harry, pas de victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Je reviens complètement à la réalité quand Harry dit que c'est à moi de détruire le médaillon. Je suis effrayé. J'ai réussi à le sauver, mais détruire le médaillon ? alors qu'il m'atteint plus qu'eux ? c'est impossible !

Et pourtant, j'ai réussi... Je crois que j'ai lu la déception dans les yeux de Harry, à un moment, alors qu'il croyait vraiment en moi, et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai trouvé la force en moi ! Jamais plus je ne veux voir une telle déception dans son regard !

Je sais que Harry me parle d'Hermione, mais pour le moment, mes pensées sont tournées vers les paroles des Harry et Hermione du médaillon.

Je sais que j'ai fini par m'excuser d'être parti, mais tout se bouscule dans ma tête et je me sens comme en transe.

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que Harry m'a mené à la tente. En fait, je ne réalise vraiment que quand Hermione commence à me frapper en me traitant de crétin.

Mon cœur rit aux éclats : c'est si bon de se faire insulter et frapper par elle ! Elle me manquait tant ! Je sais qu'au fond d'elle elle m'a déjà pardonné et que c'est l'incompréhension qui la fait agir. Elle m'a déjà pardonné parce qu'elle m'aime, et peu importe que ce soit en amour ou en amitié.

Je sais que tout va bien aller maintenant, et que nous allons sortir vainqueurs de cette guerre ! Mon instinct ne peut pas me tromper là-dessus, surtout maintenant que je les ai retrouvés et que je recommence à penser correctement ! J'ai retrouvé la seconde moitié de moi-même... non, en fait, j'ai retrouvé les deux-tiers de moi-même que j'avais égarés !


End file.
